


Praising You is All I Want to Do

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Ball Sucking, Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Cock Cage, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Facials, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inappropriate use of Mokuton, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentioned Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Indulgent, Sounding, Top Senju Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: In this clearing, where Hashirama's trees protect them from all eyes, even the sensors; this is where Obito can behis.





	Praising You is All I Want to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malakia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/gifts), [Sarcasm_no_Jutsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_no_Jutsu/gifts).



> Entirely blame this on Mala, who made me start thinking of Hashirama again. I'm honestly too brain-dead to remember what exactly sparked that but her and Rain, definitely their faults.
> 
> But I actually really enjoy this, it's a mix of gift fic and self indulgent fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and hey if you did tell me what you liked about it! <3
> 
> (Also I am so tired, I worked my ass off for two+ hours on this, and holy shit I'm proud of myself)

When the battle is over, Obito doesn't expect to come back. He doesn't expect his eyes. He doesn't expect forgiveness. And certainty not this.

Whatever, and for whatever reason, happened to make Obito stay led to Namikaze Minato being _alive_ , and Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara.

It's confusing, and perplexing, but Obito's not a man who knows the will of a wily old Sage. Who clearly has the power to meddle but _didn't for so long_. He tries to keep the bitterness at bay. He knows better now then to let emotion eat away at him. Especially the more passionate and stronger emotions. Obito waits for his time to greet death again.

But well, Uzumaki Naruto is at it again. Saving everyone who doesn't need saving. Working on making peace permanent. Opening up united schools that will help teach a new type of shinobi. It's equal parts terrifying and beautiful to witness. With Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi at his heels or right beside him (or dragging him back to saner levels) it's hard to not see the progress. The things that this new Team Seven is able to do that the previous iterations weren't even able to scratch.

Equal parts humbling and upsetting.

Somehow, through all of this, the most surprising thing is here.

In this clearing, protected and hidden on all sides by Hashirama's famed Chakra-trees. Brimming with so much chakra that Obito would have to be a particular kind of crazy to activate his Sharingan in here.

"Tell me your color." Hashirama says. He's seated in a throne--well, a throne that Obito had crafted for him. The man outside of scene would hate the throne, feel too far self important sitting in it. But here and now he sits regally in a way that makes Obito's breath catch and his groin tighten with anticipation. His mouth wet with want.

"Brown." Obito murmurs, swallowing around the sudden surge of want. His whole body is trembling. Here and now it would be so easy for Hashirama to do whatever he wanted. Even an amazing sensor like Tobirama wouldn't be able to get past the saturation of Hashirama's trees. 

Unlike scenes that they had, awkwardly and painfully, learned about. Obito doesn't have a set of three colors. No, not when he is so awkward and has been trained from a young age to carry multiple masks. As if Hashirama had already known that he had negotiated (because the man is far too good at knowing when Obito would be resistant to an idea) for five colors, brown for giving everything to Hashirama, green for being apart from Hashirama's will but wanting to be a good pet still, blue for needing comfort, yellow for needing a pause, and red for stop. It had worked for them very well and kept several of their sessions from breaking down.

Hashirama doesn't ask this time when he pulls Obito forward. Leaving the man firmly between his spread legs. The way the man lifts Obito and manhandles him is almost embarrassingly simple. As if Obito weighs nothing even as a fully grown Shinobi with a decent amount of muscle for a Uchiha. "I want you right here. Between my legs." He says, not a hint of his usual hesitance or theatrics.

Obito opens his mouth to whine, perhaps, or grumble about how he didn't want this, but a finger presses to his lips and then slips inside. His eyes flutter and a hot flush crosses his cheeks.

An amused expression flickers across Hashirama's face. "Did I say you could speak, sapling?" He coos, _coos_ , at Obito.

There's nothing Obito loves-- _hates_ , more than Hashirama's nicknames and cooing. No matter if his cock is achingly hard between his legs. His hands clenching tight against his pants to keep from fondling himself without permission. But he wants to be good so when Hashirama's finger starts slipping out of his mouth, Obito shakes his head careful to keep the tip of Hashirama's finger pressed against the back of his lips.

"Good, we wouldn't want to start this session with a spanking, hmm? Might not get to talk to Kakashi without him figuring it out." Hashirama offers absently as if they don't both know the last time Obito came back limping Kakashi had figured the whole thing out in _seconds_.

It takes everything in Obito not to grip himself through his worn shinobi-pants. They're easily ripped and the only reason Obito _has_  the overly-stitched pair is because it's the first pair that Hashirama had fucked him in.

"Or should I just tie you up to my cock, keep myself warm while I speak to Tobirama again?  You know he gets grumpy if I don't cook our meals." Hashirama asks, pulling his finger out of Obito's whining mouth and, petting Obito's partial-Mokuton cheek and leaving smears of saliva across his scars. His legs spread a little wider showing off his growing bulge.

Obito's fingers are already tearing the fabric of his pants. Partially from the wet smear against his cheeks ( _How embarrassing to be covered by his own fluids, the association, the remembered moments when he had left Hashirama covered in cum, spit, and sap_ ), and of course that day.

When Tobirama had caught him spread on Hashirama's thighs. No way to hide his aching hard cock or the tight wooden branches keeping his cock rigid, and keeping his foreskin closed--bloated with his precum.

Tobirama, to make matters even more humiliating, had taken one look at Obito, snorted, and then said, mildly, "Are you staying here, brother? Or helping Minato?"

It had been one of the few times Hashirama hadn't seemed possessive of Obito's body, spreading his legs even wider, and lifting his thighs to show off the hint of his stretched hole--Obito didn't need to see to _know_ , he could aim kunai blindfolded, it didn't take Bakashi's skills to know how the angle would show off his...ruined assets.  "Hmm, if Obito is good, I may join you. I'm sure _you_  wouldn't mind me watching Minato for a little while."

Dear Kami, the thought of Obito's mentor and practically-adopted father, seeing him anywhere near like this. Well, Obito had _not_  gotten to see Minato that day. In fact he spent most of the rest of the day being spanked for cumming hands free without permission. If it also helped calm Obito down and left them both satiated and happy, well. Obito wasn't saying anything, and Hashirama had been pleased.

But here and now. Here and now Obito is wet and aching, pants starting to wet with precum, balls churning. To be in front of Tobirama again, is, he nods.

"Really? You would like that. Of course you would. But I think you would prefer it in front of Minato, or Kakashi." Hashirama shakes his head and pats Obito's cheek condescending. "We both know how much of a slut you truly are, Obito. My pet, but far too willingly to be _anyone's_  pet." Any other time that would have stung, made Obito's chest ache with fury and fear of abandonment. But here, in this space he let out a whimpering groan and nodded against Hashirama's warm big palm.

Then, best of all, Hashirama leans back against his wooden throne, the one wild with branches, spread like a sun, but twisted around itself. _A place to worship Hashirama,_ Obito had thought to himself when he first made it. He opens his armor without a hint of shame. Fingers that can move so quickly a shinobi won't know they're dead until they hit the ground, and yet they move slowly. Carefully peeling off his belt and the armor covering his groin. Showing off the bulge properly now that it isn't half hidden, and palming his mesh covered cock. Only the tight weave (that Obito is _sure_  is part Mokuton from how tight it is and yet so breathable) keeps his flesh hidden from view.

"I would ask you to remove these," Hashirama murmurs, trailing one hand down his still donned chest armor to his mesh covered hips and legs, "But I believe you would be incapable. There's only one part of you that's truly here right now." His sandal nudges Obito's cock once, twice, and then he laughs at Obito's legs squeezing closed tight, "He is very awake, isn't he? That part of you is so easily controlled by me. I am astounded that you can think half the time we're together."

The degradation. The confidence.

A wicked smile crosses Hashirama's face. True amusement and affection that Hashirama cannot hide from his eyes, no matter how he tries.

Perhaps he doesn't hide them on purpose, because Obito's breath settles, his dick still rigid but not quite ready to spill, 

A wicked smile that crossed Hashirama's face. The true amusement and affection that no matter how Hashirama tried, couldn't be hidden from his eyes.

Perhaps he didn't hide them on purpose, because Obito's breath settled, his cock still rigid but not quite ready to spill at a moments notice. He felt _safe, and cared for_  even in this moment. He knows what he wants, and he thinks...he looks up at Hashirama, smirking patiently at him, and then at those eyes that are still warm and kind; and then moves forward. Pressing his nose greedily against that bulge.

Smelling mint, wood, and the fresh scent of cut grass. The more natural scent of a man just washed.

Obito swallows tightly, wishing the cock was already inside of his throat. How he _needed_  it inside of him.

What he gets instead is shoved forward, until his nose is pressed between Hashirama's covered balls, their hefty weight pressing against his nose trying to correct their separation from eachother.

"That is where you belong, Obito. Right here, nestled between my legs, because we both know you couldn't even _wait_  to put your lips on me. Not even after I _asked_  if you could handle undressing me." Hashirama sigh is long and drawn out. Frustrated at Obito's insatiable lust. "I suppose you will have to figure out a way to get to them then. Since you can't control yourself."

For a moment all Obito can do is sniff and mouth at the annoying fabric. His breath and actions causing Hashirama to swell and make just as much of a mess as Obito is with his parted lips. But in his daze Obito can't quite figure out _how_  to open the mesh. His teeth do nothing, and after the third try, Hashirama tugs his hair back and tuts in a signal that means _stop doing that_. It's for Obito's own safety when they both become non-verbal or just one of them. 

Now Obito is left frustrated, lips dragging across where he _knows_  Hashirama's foreskin covered glans are. His hips arching against Hashirama's sandal. He's so close to both a release and Hashirama's dick. It's aggravating in the best of ways. He doesn't even quite register when Hashirama's toes tear open his pants (for the hundredth time) or when the soft sole of the sandal meets his bare cock and balls.

"Now, now, don't lose _all_  of your brains." Hashirama's tone grows hard, "You do remember how to mold chakra don't you?"

Obito groans and his cock spurts a tiny amount of cum before Hashirama's chakra spindels down from his body to his leg, to his foot and suddenly Obito's cock is encased in a windowed-wooden-cage, the slit obscenely spread by several thin _very smooth_  wooden tendrils. His balls are roughly pulled down in such a way that he forgets everything for a moment. Whining in pain in pleasure. His muscles flexing and desperate to _cum cum cum_.

But Hashirama knows him well, and knows the human body even better, the tendrils have reached past his bladder and even if Obito couldn't stop himself, Hashirama can stop his semen from ever leaving his body.

"Please, please, please." Obito gasps, only then realizing tears are wetting his cheeks. His nose rubbing frantically against Hashirama's _still covered cock_.

"Shhh, you're okay, oh pet, it's to stop you from making another mess on my sandals. You don't want to have to lick it up again, hmm?" Hashirama the bastard doesn't even seem repentant about teasing Obito further. His hand cradling Obito's head and cooing at him softly, "You'll be good and figure out just how to make me cum, won't you? Your master should spill his seed first shouldn't he? You are a good boy, Obito." He murmurs the last part, voice gravely and thick.

As if Obito doesn't want every inch of Hashirama inside or on him, or against his lips, at all times. He nods shakily, breathing in the scent of Hashirama, feeling the firm muscle against his un-scarred cheek, and the weight of Hashirama's foot (who knows when his sandal disappeared) against his caged cock and balls.

"Now, think, Obito-chan." Hashirama teases lightly, but with such care that Obito knows it's not quite the insult it would be outside of a scene.

Thinking is impossible, Obito thinks moodily to himself. And possibly aloud considering the deep rumbling chuckle he hears a second later.

"But I love when you think, my precious Obito-chan." Hashirama says and leans forward, his balls and cock almost suffocating Obito in the best of ways. He lays a soft kiss against Obito's head, "I live for the moments when we're sparring or you and Kakashi are sparring. Those ingenius thoughts that pass through your head. Fighting at a level that even impresses my brother. That is a hard thing to do."

Obito's hot face and aching trembling chest isn't just from being kept tight against Hashirama's groin, but the words. He may care marginally for Tobirama's opinion because he's technically family, but _Hashirama_ , the praise is from this man that could ruin him in moments. Obliterate him. Yet here he is, praising him, offering more than just kink or little scenes. But actual lifetime moments that consolidate into these brilliant secluded bursts of pleasure.

It's how Obito has his first dry orgasm of the day. Moaning and gasping against Hashirama, fingers tightening against Hashirama's thighs, clenching around Hashirama's foot, his cock twitching and trying desperately to spill.

Hashirama praises him with each shake, voice filled with awe, "So good for me, Obito-chan. Did you just cum from my praise? Even with my wood inside you." A tilt to his voice for humorous effect, but he keeps petting Obito and giving him kisses across his head and then lifting him up without any effort, kissing him on the lips and groaning in delight at Obito's shaking pliant mouth.

Only when Obito regains himself does Hashirama settle him back between his legs. _Still without any strain_. As if lifting Obito bodily while the man wasn't carrying any of his weight was _easy_. Obito's cock and balls tighten and the tendrils of wood have grown deeper, keeping even his balls from pushing sperm up into his ducts. It is an absolute control that makes him even _more_ aroused.

"Now, why don't you _think_  this time?" Hashirama says, voice growing softer sill, and big hand ruffling through Obito's hair.

Obito swallows, trying to focus. Because Hashirama, his _Master_  asked him too. Wants him to _think_. Something about his cock, Obito's face turns instinctively to Hashirama's loins, and.

Hashirama is even bigger than he was before the kiss. The Mesh growing flexible with each inch the man grows. It looks absolutely obscene.

And the only reason Obito can see it so easily is because of the Mokuton...He will feel absolutely insulted that he didn't figure it out sooner. Later, when he's not cock and lust drunk. This second is more important then _later_ , Obito's chakra comes shakily to his grasp, and what usually doesn't take even a hint of handseals, this time Obito has to use the ram seal for focus. Like a little kid. That fact and the way that Hashirama watches him, shouldn't re-surge his arousal to almost painful heights, his cock feebly pulsing between his spread legs. Still exposed to Hashirama's gaze.

But, Obito does it, his chakra moves to the Mokuton in Hashirama's mesh pants. Splits open at the seams with ease, and probably where Hashirama intentionally made weak points considering their different skillsets when it comes to the fabled bloodline.

For his part, Hashirama sighs in relief when his cock bounces out, rigid, bigger than Obito's by at least two inches. Balls almost as large as Obito's rolling out slowly before realigning themselves inside of his sack.

Obito's leaning forward before he even coherent of the motion. Thankfully _Master_  doesn't stop him. Just laughs above him. Obito moans into the curls of Master, and kisses the rigid base of his shaft. It's so thick that Obito needs two hands to fully enclose around the man. He might be almost as thick as Obito's wrist, who isn't small considering but Hashirama is a big man, and it shows.

"Kiss up the shaft." Hashirama hums. "Worship your Master, pet."

Obeying in this headspace is almost too easy. His slack lips press sloppy kisses against Hashirama's cock. Mouthing carefully at the bulging veins, leaving saliva that smears across his following fingers, and listening to each breathy sigh and groan that leaves Master's throat.

When the foreskin covered glans meet Obito's lips, Obito moans in pleasure. This part, and Hashirama's balls, are his favorite. With more reverence than is probably needed, Obito pulls back Hashirama's foreskin and stares at the glinting gold-white precum at the gaping tip. His mouth covers it quickly before it can spill and dry at the edges of Hashirama's crown like the majority of his pre had throughout this session.

The taste is sweet, and salty, a mixture of _actual sap_  and seed. Obito moans in pleasure and bliss at the taste. His cock jerking against it's bonds. "Need more." Obito says--slurs, truthfully. He looks up at Hashirama with wide eyes.

Who's eyes are just as large, tongue peeking out and wetting his lips, "I think you need so much I would be drained dry twice over before your greedy stomach would be satisfied," Hashirama growls, and pulls his cock out of Obito's grasp. "Kiss my balls first."

Obito does, almost scrambling in his haste. He kisses each one, briefly licking and suckling part of the first into his mouth, and then the second. Cradling them carefully and desperate to please. He looks up, closing his right eye almost a second too late, and Hashirama's cock slaps against the right side of his face wetly.

"Good pet," Hashirama exhales, cock throbbing against Obito's face.

Obito moans, remaining eye staring lovingly at Hashirama. This is where he's meant to be. Inbetween Hashirama's legs. Always a receptacle, a plaything for Hashirama's manhood.

"Suck them both in." Hashirama commands.

No need to ask _what_ , Obito's mouth widens and it's difficult, fitting both wide balls into his mouth but by now he has it down to an art. The soft round globes fitting into him like they were meant to be--or at least Obito would like to think-- the chakra he presses into his muscles and throat allow him an easier time, no chance of hurting his Master. Even with the chakra Hashirama's testicles press insistently against his cheeks, and his tongue is heavily restrained under them.

"Fuck, fuck, shit."Hashirama groans and presses a palm against his cock, using Obito's face to jerk himself off, "Look at you pet." His cock blurts out a stream of sap, slick and sticky, white pre-ejaculate following moments later. "Desperate for my seed inside of those balls. You would do anything for them, for me?" He doesn't even wait for Obito to start nodding before thrusting, making Obito tremble.

Staying still while having Hashirama's most delicate parts in his mouth, is _exhilarating_ , _terrifying_ , but Obito does perfect, and from the proud lust filled look Hashirama has on his face the man knew exactly how well Obito would do with this task. He's fucking Obito's face now, leaving smears of precum-sap over his eyelid, his nose, and in his hair.

"You will not wash off until I tell you for today and tomorrow." Hashirama gasps, his throne is shaking with the force of his rocking, his leg sometime between lifting Obito and stuffing Obito's mouth has slipped between Obito's legs. Each rocking thrust has Hashirama's leg bouncing almost painfully against Obito's caged cock and balls. The tendrils have almost entirely separated Obito's balls, keeping them pulled tight from the base of his cock, and the inside tendrils are well--Obito doesn't know anymore what are his balls and what is Mokuton anymore.

Obito couldn't nod if he even wanted too, his body is trembling, firm abs shaking. His Mokuton arm has almost destabilized turning more into branches then actual arm.

Still Hashirama fucks his face, slapping his cock against Obito, grinding his hips down into Obito's slack mouth. "After you bathe, you will come to me and be covered again. And Again. Like a good slut." He gasps and his eyes close for one brief moment, cock growing fatter against Obito's head.

Obito moans, wanting, _needing_ , Hashirama's cum.

"But you won't hide from Kakashi, Tobirama, or Minato. Or any of your male peers." Hashirama says, it's the last thing he says for a while. He grunts grinds one last time and cums. Spilling thick white-gold seed over Obito. It gets everywhere, almost into his open eye, his open mouth, coating his balls still firmly wet and warm and safe inside of Obito.  His dick throbs hot and heavy, a good weight against him. Hashirama growls and sprays two more ropes of cum before the large amounts taper off into smaller drops. He smears the cum-sap over Obito's face, rubbing it in with his sensitive cockhead.

Obito accepts it all, suckling on Hashirama's still pulsing balls, the ache in his jaw strong, but he ignores in favor of obeying his Master.

"Cum for me." Hashirama orders, when he catches his breath. With a flicker of chakra the wooden tendrals almost _snap_  out of Obito's balls and cock. Sliding out in a way that makes Obito's eyes roll.

Obito _cums, only the thumbs firmly shoved into his mouth stopping him from biting down,_ he cums and cums, spraying Hashirama's thighs, calves and feet with his load. He shivers and groans and suckles desperately, apologetically on Hashirama's balls even though they're clearly unharmed.

Hashirama pets him through it. "Good boy, so good such a good pet for me. Stay there, suckle on my balls, we have to make sure my cum sinks in. So even Inuzuka can smell it."

Obito whines, and his painfully sensitive cock twitches pitifully. He looks up through the glaze of gold and white and can barely see Hashirama's proud and smiling face.

"Good boy." Hashirama murmurs, and grinds his hips down into Obito's mouth.

Obito is filled with bliss and suckles on Hashirama's balls. 

"Good boy."

 


End file.
